Tournaments
Tournaments are competitions, that are either bracketed, or free for all. Tournaments can award gold, materials or troops. There are few tournaments in the game, including, but not limited to, forage, br increase, and gaining pvp xp. Types *Military Might; Increase your military might to get points. Military might is increased by recruiting troops, researching troop equipment, increasing commander XP and building walls. (outdated?) Event Tournaments Gold into Armor: Earn Gold from the Silver into Gold tournaments Alliance players reach 250 gold - each player in the alliance receives a Milestone Bronze Tier chest. The chest contains a full level 6 orc set for one commander. Alliance players reach 800 gold - each player in the alliance receives a Milestone Silver Tier chest. The chest contains a full level 6 Trinity set for one commander. Alliance players reach 1600 gold - each player in the alliance receives a Milestone Gold Tier chest. The chest contains a full level 6 darksteel set for one commander. Silver into Gold: Gather Silver (part of Gold Into Armor) - 1h 1st place as alliance - gold x3 to each alliance members active at the end of the event 2-5th place as alliance - gold x2 to each alliance members active at the end of the event 6 - 1000 place as alliance - gold x1 to each alliance members active at the end of the event Alliance Skirmishers: recruit crossbows, swordsmen, kemetans - 72h 1st place - iron(5)x3, iron items(5)x2, crafting stones 2nd place - 3x iron(3), 2x iron items (3), crafting stones 3rd-5th: 3x iron (1), 2x iron items (1) Alliance at arms: recruit MAA, TK, or Longbows - 72h 1st place chest - 3x wolfram(5), 2x trinity items (5), crafting stones 2nd place chest - 3x wolfram (3), 2x trinity items (3), crafting stones 3rd-5th place chest - 3x wolfram (1), 2x trinity items (1) Alliance Orders: recruit Bloody Cross, Martyr, or Shining Lance - 72h 1st place chest - 3x obsidian (5), 2x darksteel items (5), crafting stones 2nd place chest - 3x obsidian (3), 2x darksteel items (3), crafting stones 3-5th place chest - 3x obsidian (1), 2x darksteel items (1) P4 tournaments - level 35-44 Farmer: collect food - 24h 150k - emerald (2) x1 300k - wolfram(1) x2 600k - diamond (2) x2 Miner: collect ore - 24h 150k - black shard (1) x1 300k - emerald (3) x2 600k - sapphire (2) x2 Lumberjack: collect timber - 24h 150k - sapphire(1)x1 300k - diamond(2)x1 600k - wolfram(2)x3 Skillful crafting: craft items - 24h 2 - trinity knights x10 6 - gold x10 10 - gold x25 Stonecarver: earn stone - 24h 150k - diamond(1) x1 300k - sapphire(2) x1 600k - black shard(2) x3 Silversmith: collect silver - 24h 125k - wolfram(1) x1 250k - black shard (1) x2 500k - emerald(3) x3 Orc War: kill orc camps lvl 16-20 10 - wolfram(2) x1 35 - wolfram(2) x3 70 - sapphire(2) x2 Refinement: Refine materials - 24h 5 - crafting stone (4) x1 10 - crafting stone (4) x2 20 - crafting stone (4) x4 P3 tournaments - level 25-34 Journeyman Crafting (25-34): Craft items - 24h 2 - longbows x20 6 - gold x10 10 - gold x25 Lumberjack (25-34): Earn timber to generate points - 24h 90k - iron(1)x2 180k - shroud (2) x1 360k - sapphire(2) x1 Miner (25-34): Earn ore to generate points - 24h 90k - uraz hoof (1)x1 180k - sapphire(1)x2 360k - damaged shroud(2)x2 Farmer (25-34): Earn food to generate points - 24h 90k - sapphire (1)x1 180k - iron (2) x2 360k - chitin (4) x3 Stonecarver (25-34): Earn stone to generate points - 24h 90k - damaged shroud (1) x1 180k - ferox chitin (4) x2 360k - uraz hoof(2) x2 Refinement (25-34): Refine materials for points - 24h 3 - craft stone(3)x1 5 - craft stone (3)x2 10 - craft stone (3)x4 Orc War (25-34): Kill Orc Camps level 11-15 - 24h 10 - shroud (2) x4 35 - topaz(2) x2 70 - sapphire(1) x2 P2 tournaments - level 10-24 Farmer: earn food - 24h 50k - tankard(1)x1 100k - copper(2) x2 200k - horsehair(2)x2 Farmer: earn food - 24h 50k - sapphire(1)x1 100k - iron(2) x2 200k - chitin(4)x3 Miner (10-24): earn ore - 24h 50k - chitin (2) x1 100k - emerald (1) x2 200k - copper (3) x3 Lumberjack: earn timber- 24h 50k - copper (2) x1 100k - tankard(2) x1 200k - chitin(3) x3 Stonecarver: earn stone - 24h 50k - horsehair (1) x1 100k - chitin (2) x2 200k - emerald(2) x2 Silversmith: earn silver - 24h 30k - emerald (1) x1 60k - horsehair (2) x1 120k - tankard(3) x2 Orc War: Kill camps lvl 6-10 - 24h 10 - horsehair (2) x2 35 - snake skin (2) x1 70 - snake skin (2) x4 Refinement (10-24): refine materials - 24h 3 - crafting stone (2) x1 5 - crafting stone (2) x2 10 - crafting stone (2) x4 P1 tournaments - level 1-9 Orc attack (4-10): gain points from XP gained in all orc attacks - 4h ranked #1 - militia x200 ranked #2-3 - militia x100 ranked #4-15 - militia x50 Orc War (1-9): Kill orc camps level 1-5 - 24h 10 - watchmen x50 35 - archers x75 70 - archers x150 Lumberjack (1-9): Earn timber to generate points - 24h 10k - archers x25 20k - watchmen x50 40k - spearmen x50 Silversmith (1-9): Earn silver to generate points - 24h 7.5k - archers x25 15k - watchmen x50 30k - spearmen x50 Stonecarver (1-9): earn stone - 24h 10k - archers x25 20k - watchmen x50 40k - spearmen x50 Miner (1-9): earn iron ore - 24h 10k - archers x25 20k - watchmen x50 40k - spearmen x50 Farmer (1-9): earn food - 24h 10k - archers x25 20k - watchmen x50 40k - spearmen x50 Crafting: does not exist in p1 - 24h On crafting tournament days, there is no tournament in p1.